While in the following of the present description the term “cardboard” stands for cardboard or paperboard, the use of one or other in the method depends on the size and quality that the manufacturer want to give the product.
The method comprises the steps of:                A) Die-cutting and creasing of a cardboard sheet to obtain a single element comprising an assembly of parts suitable for receiving a detachable sheets block and hold a conventional pen, where the assembly of parts is:        
a—a first rectangular or square element in part intended for the application of the detachable sheets block,
b—a second rectangular element on a first side of the first element and of a width equal to the thickness of the detachable sheets block,
c—a third rectangular or square element on the adjacent side of the second element and intended as notebook cover,
d—a fourth rectangular element on a second side of the first element of width equal to the thickness of the detachable sheets block, and
e—a fifth rectangular element, contiguous to the fourth element and of height suitable for covering the head of the detachable sheets block.
B) Apply the detachable sheets block on the bottom surface of the first element,
C) Fold the above elements along the creasings to get a notebook that includes a pen within a chamber at the upper end or at a side of the block.
The produced notebook is compact, complete with the detachable sheets block, the cover and the pen.